A Night to Remember
by GardenBeauty
Summary: Femslash of Clare X Miria; Miria sneaks clare out for the night and Clare takes her lover by surprise... Please R&R ... More chapters yet to come!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Night of Surprises

Clare giggled, just because she was half yoma didn't mean that she couldn't be a mischievous teenager now and then.

Her friend Miria had been the one to break her out of the cell were the Organization kept her; and though there were a few cute girls in her class, no one could make her feel more alive or more human than Miria.

Clare loved these nights when the two of them would sneak out of the building; holding hands and darting around corners careful not to be seen.

Though Clare rarely showed it, she was a bit of a wild child, and being with Miria seemed to electrify the sweet night air.

Even after they were a safe distance and away from the watching eyes of the Organization they did not drop their linked hands; instead intertwining them; the two lovers fingers filling the spaces between the others.

The two had been running sporadically, laughing for no reason in particular, when Clare came to an abrupt halt. Her change in momentum pulling Miria back to her like a rubber-band that's been stretched to far.

Miria came slingshotting back to Clare and her inertia toppled them, sending them into a giggling fit of limbs on the ground.

Miria disengaged her limbs from the tangled mess and now hovered over Clare her eyes smoldering like dyeing embers. Her lips so tantalizingly close, "What now?" she seductively breathed into Clare's ear, even though she fully new what was going to happen next, she was just daring Clare to make the first move; which she rarely did.

But tonight was different, whether it was the sweet spring air, or the fact that Miria look so breath taking in the moonlight, Clare made the first move.

Miria was taken by surprise by this rare turn of events and Clare mischievously smiled into the kiss. She had the element of surprise on her side.

Clare deepened the kiss for a moment longer and then to the shock of a wide eyed Miria, she flipped their position and pinned Miria beneath her legs.

Taking a strip of cloth from out of her boot she said teasingly, "Why don't we have a little fun tonight?"

"Oh Clare don't be foolish these nights are all about fun" Miria mocked as she tried to free her arms so she could pull Clare off of her and once again be the dominate one in this relationship. But Clare had other ideas, tying the cloth around Miria's head so that it covered her eyes she said, "Don't worry, I promise, you'll enjoy the fun that I have planed tonight" and with a quick but sensual kiss, Clare scooped Miria up and began to run.

More Chapters to come!  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Night to Remember

"No peaking" Clare scolded as Miria tried to shift her head so she could see above the cloth rapped tightly around her head.

"But I'm curious!" she playfully pouted.

"And curiosity killed the Claymore"

"Yes, but, Satisfaction brought her back" Mira silkily responded.

That cause a soft chuckle to escape Clare's lips.

"Oh don't worry, when we get there, I'll see to it that your are satisfied"

Miria didn't miss the innuendo in Clare's words, "Is that so?"

"Yes, that _is_ so" Clare smirked

Miria settled back into Clare's arms content to play along with Clare's little game, after all a change now and then from their weekly get-togethers was welcome.

Clare's pace suddenly slowed and Miria sniffed the air noticing the change, she could smell fresh water and a sweet mixture of flowers. Impatiently she wriggled wanting to see where Clare had taken her.

Clare acquiesced and gently set Miria down and untied the cloth, letting it drift gently to the ground.

It took a moment for Miria to take in her surroundings and another to let the beauty of the little meadow and the stream to sink in. And suddenly so filled with emotion she spun around and crashed her lips against Clare's.

Clare's arms wound around Miria's waist and pulled the other woman into a close embrace. Breaking the kiss and resting her chin on Miria's shoulder she whispered

"It is my opinion that a little romance is always nice in a relationship"

Miria looked the teen in front of her, at 17 she was more of a young woman than a teenager. Miria was only 22 and still she had always thought of herself as the mature one in the relationship; but tonight; tonight they were equals.

Clare pulled Miria out of her revelry; she sat on the enormous blanket laid out and gently guided Miria to the place beside her. For a moment they just stared into one another eyes and then Miria leaned in and captured Clare's lips in a kiss that was filled with passion. Clare's body began to feel like it was on fire, she needed to feel Miria's skin beneath her finger tips. She moved her hands to Miria's shoulders and expertly de-clothed the woman in front of her with out breaking the kiss.

When the kiss ended Clare gaze at the woman beside her, she was truly breath taking; and Clare smiled knowing that this beautiful woman loved _her_.

Miria catching the smile eyed Clare suspiciously;

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing" Clare laughed!

"Oh I beg to differ" Miria slyly smiled and with all the speed and agility of a Claymore launched her self at Clare pushing the young woman down and pinning her to the ground just as Clare had done to Miria a few hours before.

utterly bewildered Clare stared up at Miria; and noted that if this was to be her punishment for kidnaping her lover then she should kidnap her more often.

Miria smiled serenely and grabbing something off of the ground that Clare could not see, she slowly leaned in claimed Clare's lips with a kiss that made Clare's head spin. While Clare was still recovering from such an amazing kiss, Miria quickly tied the strip of cloth around Clare's head, covering her eyes.

"It's my turn now" She smirked at the bemused young woman pinned beneath her.

Probably only one more chapter to come, but who knows

Anyway thanks for reading!

If you read it and liked it review with a smily face :) or let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I Will Always Be Yours

Miria touched Clare's lip with the tip of her index finger, gently tracing the outline of the swollen flesh. Miria lay beside Clare, her spiky hair flowing over the bare skin of her left shoulder.

A slight breeze played across her skin; The tender rays of moonlight illuminated the two women, reflecting off their incredibly pale bare skin, making the scene of the two women locked in an intertwining embrace one of serene beauty.

Miria's lips softly replaced her finger and Clair's eyes which had briefly closed in enjoyment of Miria's soft caresses now fluttered open, looking deep into the pools of silver that hovered above her.

What had started out as a playful escape from the oppressing world they lived in, had quickly turned into a night of compassionate, sensual touches, and kisses filled with so much passion that the full moon above looked dim in comparison.

The piece of black cloth that had been instrumental in Miria's kidnapping had long ago been discarded and now lay abandon, strewn amongst forgotten articles of clothing.

The night was growing old and though Miria wanted nothing more than to lie there shielded from the world by the arms of her lover, she knew that she and Clare must be back at the Organization soon if they wished for their relationship to remain undetected.

She sighed and shifted her weight; Clare was immediately pulled from her haze of bliss by the change in Miria's body language, and gave Miria a small, sad smile that stated the inevitable. This fairytale night was coming to a close and it was now time to return to reality.

Both claymores dressed in a comfortable silence. They folded up the blanket and stowed it in a bag that lay discarded under a tree.

The two linked their fingers like two puzzle pieces that form a picture of love, and began to walk back the way they had come.

As they walked each gripped the others hand tightly, as if it was a life line, afraid that if they loosened their hold on the other's hand, reality would come careening back to them and separate them from one another sooner than was necessary.

As they reached the edge of the Organization's complex they looked at one another as if each was an oasis of water in a desert. These nights began in a multitude of ways, but always seemed to end with this same feeling of melancholy.

Miria suddenly pulled Clare into a desperate, passionate kiss, expressing her longing for this night never to end. When the kiss ended Clare looked up in the glittering silver eyes of her love and whispered, "I love you. More than you can possibly know" and those words rang like the purest bell through Miria's sole.

"I think I might have an idea, if it compares even slightly to how much I love you" Miria responded, and her eyes smiled down at the young woman rapped in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later as Miria padded silently through the dark and gloomy corridors back to her room, she mused how, This night of fairytale magic may have ended, but it will always be a night to remember.


End file.
